


Patience

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert can't wait to get Aaron on his own on their wedding night... but then Vic & Adam come to chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> For the every amazing Lucie_Girard a.k.a lustyfan who posted this prompt on the Robron Appreciation Thread!
> 
> 'Robron getting married and when They are leaving for their wedding night suite Victoria and Adam are there to welcome them but they don't want to leave the room.'

As the slow song faded into a faster number, Aaron untangled his and Robert's hands and moved towards the bar.

"Right, that's my compulsory dancing out of the way."

Robert laughed as he wrapped his arms around his waist from behind him.

"Told you it wasn't gonna be as bad as you were making out. All that stressing over nothing!"

Aaron rolled his eyes as Robert nuzzled his head in his neck, kissing and lightly biting as the skin.

"Rob-"

Robert spun him round and kissed him gently against his lips.

"Well Mr. Sugden, how about we uh... go to bed."

Aaron smirked and bit his lip.

"Hmmm Mr. Sugden, I do believe that's a good idea."

They both smiled as their lips met for a kiss, Robert looking over Aaron's head and around, making sure they weren't being watched by any of the wedding guests before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the reception hall discreetly.

 

Robert giggled and pushed Aaron against the corridor wall and kissed him, grinding his hips on Aaron. A moan left Aaron's mouth and Robert once again smiled and grabbed Aaron's hand, making their way up to the lift, constantly touching and kissing.

They entered the lift and as the doors closed, Robert pushed Aaron up against the back wall.

"Fuck mate, at least wait until we get to the room."

"I. can't." he spoke between kisses. "Too. Damn. Irresistible!"

Aaron laughed as Robert kissed his neck again, unbuttoning his top button.

 

The lift doors opened and they quickly ran out, laughing. They spotted the wedding suite at the end. They were walking fast, almost into a run before they jolted as a door opened quickly beside them.

 

"Wheey if it isn't the two lovebirds!"

Robert rolled his eyes as an obviously drunk Adam walked out of the room, pulling them both into a bear hug. Aaron laughed uncomfortably as Victoria stumbled out of the room too, also seemingly somewhat tipsy.

"What you two doin' up 'ere?! The party's downstairs sillies!"

Robert sniggered slightly at his sisters state before clearing his throat.

"I-I uh, wanted the loo, and we hadn't checked the room out yet."

Aaron smirked at him discreetly while Adam nodded.

"Alright then, let's go check it out!"

 

Both Victoria and Adam rushed towards the wedding suite door, Robert scowling.

"Er, I think we're alright-"

"-Just let 'em in for a minute, christ man."

"But-"

"-but you can control yourself for another 5 minutes."

Aaron kissed him and palmed his crotch before walking to the door. Robert huffed out at annoyed sigh and approached the room.

 

The door swung open and both Vic and Adam burst in.

"Wooaah! Look at this!"

Adam let out a long whistle sound.

" _Fancy!_ "

 

They both went further in the room, Aaron sighing and Robert rubbing his forehead.

"Right, you've seen it now, you can leave-"

"-Woah! Strawberries and champagne!"

 

Adam flung back the liquid and took a big bite of the strawberry and put it back down. Robert opened his mouth to shout at him but Aaron rested a hand on his chest and shook his head.

"Well get rid of them now!" he whispered angrily.

Aaron nodded and walked over to Adam.

"Right mate, you've seen the room, you can go now-"

"-I thought he was comin' up for the bog?! Why's he standing their with a face like a slapped arse? OI! IT'S YOUR WEDDING MATE!"

Robert fumed silently and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Vic and Adam looked at each other and frowned.

"What's his problem?!"

"Nothin'" Aaron smiled fakely. "Just a bit of a dodgy tummy."

Vic and Adam nodded slowly before Vic pulled Adam from the bed.

 

"Oh Aaron, where are you going for your honeymoon again?"

Aaron looked up and smiled.

"Venice."

"Oh yeah!"

Suddenly Aaron frowned as Vic pulled out his laptop and began typing.

"W-what are you doin'?"

"I wanna look it up obviously! Make sure you go to the right places! Me and Adam went didn't we?!"

Aaron stumbled on his words and cleared his throat.

"We can do that tomorrow, c'mon, let's go back down-"

"-Nonsense!"

 

Aaron rubbed the back of his neck when Robert appeared, freezing at the door when he saw the two guests.

"Not gone yet then?"

Adam and Vic turned and smiled at him before turning back to the laptop.

Robert shook his head and Aaron sighed.

 

"Right, there's this really nice restaurant called 'Da Fiore', beautiful little place! You can stay there all night!"

"Oh but we wouldn't wanna do that. Y'know, _overstay our welcome_ or anything!"

Aaron hit Robet's chest and Robert scowled.

"Oh, and there's another one called 'Al Covo', but it's a seafood restaurant. Ooh I proper fancy some lobster now!"

"Great!" Robert clapped. "Why don't you go downstairs and check then yeah?! Get yourself a _biiig_ lobster! It's on me! You've just gotta go now-"

She waved her hand at him to shush him and turned back to the computer screen.

 

"Oh and there's this really great place you can go walking, you can walk for hours and not get bored! And you should check out this little bar on the walk too, they just talk and talk and talk and talk.."

"-Yeah, reminds me of someone."

Aaron rolled his eyes and Adam turned around.

"We should have an afterparty up 'ere y'know? It's a big enough room."

"How about no?!" Robert sneered.

Aaron clicked his tongue and smiled at Adam.

"Best not, had a long day and that, so if you could-"

"-You don't mind us being here right?"

 

Aaron fell silent, opening and closing his mouth.

"Well. I mean.. y'know.. _no_ but-"

Adam smiled and turned back around and Robert just threw his hands on his head and silently pretended to scream.

Aaron winced and silently apologised before Robert put his hands on his hips.

 

"Right, y'know what."

 

Robert slammed the laptop shut and moved Vic's chair out.

"C'mon. Out."

She looked at him bewildered.

"Wait what?! Why?"

"Because..."

Robert looked at Aaron then at the two guests.

He sighed and opened the door.

"Cause I wanna fuck my husband into the matress and having my sister and her husband here is a real boner killer, so if you would-"

 

Both Adam and Vic grimaced.

"Eww Rob!"

"If you wanted some alone time, you could of just-WOAH!"

 

Robert pushed the pair out of the room and slammed the door shut. Aaron laughed as Robert turned around and let out a relieved sigh.

"Right you..."

 

He took of his suit jacket and began undoing his buttons. He stalked up close to Aaron and kissed him.

"Bed. NOW!"


End file.
